


Apartment

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Jay Merrick, Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Humor, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Jay Merrick, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swearing, i dont think he cares atm tho, indication that Jay is homeless, or living out in his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jay breaks into Alex's apartment.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick
Kudos: 7





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Marble Hornets with my niece, and there are some stuff we laughed about, and I used what we were laughing about to write this. Not as humorous, but oh wells.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He has done this before.

And he’s mostly surprised Alex hasn’t asked for the key back yet. Maybe he’s hoping Jay would wander into his apartment and Alex would catch him off guard. This makes him pause once he’s passed the threshold. Is this a bad idea?

Either way, he needs something to eat, and maybe use the bathroom.

Jay made sure that Alex wasn’t in the house when he decided to do this. Alex had a temper he really didn’t want to deal with. He looked around and went still at the sight of a tall, business dressed man standing at the end of the hall. The second he spotted him, a painful headache made him wince as his throat began to burn.

He stumbled against the wall, grunting low in his throat as he pushed himself to almost run down the hall when he heard the front door open. His legs were weak as if he was running in wet sand that came up to his knees. His heart raced as his vision darkened on the edges.

Jay spotted Alex at the end, a scowl on his lips as Jay fell to the floor. The noise seemed to dissipate the second it had appeared, and all Jay could hear was the sound returning, including his ragged breathes as he desperately tried to breathe for air.

“What the hell are you doing?” Alex asked, the rage tremored in his voice as he dropped his bag on the floor then stomped his way over to Jay who was now pushing himself up.

_ Oh, this is bad. Why is Alex here? _

“Why are you here?” Jay asked, voice all croaky like.

Alex scoffed. “This is  _ my _ apartment, idiot. Why are _ you  _ here?”

_ Why...was he here again? Oh, right, he wanted to see if Alex was hiding anymore damn tapes in his apartment. _

Jay coughed again while Alex stepped past him and into the kitchen. He heard the faucet going off, then he wandered back over to him, offering him the glass of water.  _ Now he’s being nice!  _ Jay sat against the wall and took the glass.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Besides why I’m in  _ my  _ apartment,” Alex said, sounding less vexed about the entire situation they were both in. “Are you trying to move in or something? It’s a no, if you wanted the answer.”

Jay downed the entire glass and passed it back to him. “No. That’s not what I was going to ask.” It wasn’t even something he ever thought about before. Maybe he should consider crashing over whenever Alex is wandering around the forest. He seemed to enjoy Rosswood for far too long. His routine isn’t that sporadic either.

“I need to know...who that bald guy is,” Jay said, watching Alex’s brow arch, yet every other expression didn’t change.

“What bald guy?” he asked almost impatiently.

Jay sighed, exasperated. He pushed himself up against the wall, and looked up into Alex’s eyes. He had a really good poker face for this. “The bald guy…” he pointed down the hall where Jay had come from, where the business guy was standing that had given him a painful migraine that almost shoved him to his knees, which he guessed it did. “Because I’ve seen him more times than I’ve seen you. So who is he?”

Alex glared, his jaw clenched, a subtle rage growing in rapid progression in his eyes and every other place that tensed. It was a clear sign that Jay had to get the hell out of the apartment, and put some distance between them before Alex hit him a few times with a metal crowbar.

Jay ducked when Alex lunged for him, and then he shoved him to the side, giving Jay enough time to book it to the front of the apartment. He almost tripped over Alex’s bag, and he cursed under his breath as he yanked the door open, ignoring Alex yelling at him about his front door key, then Jay was sprinting out of there. He left his car a few blocks down just in case this would happen. He didn’t need Alex knowing he was anywhere near his apartment, but as he ran under the painfully hot sun, he was kind of regretting that decision.

_ He didn’t answer the question. He didn’t answer the question. He didn’t answer the question. _

No. He did, but he also tried to avoid it with violence. 

Action speaks louder than words.


End file.
